


Robin: Revival

by RandyWrites



Series: Canon Noncompliance [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: Years ago, Bruce Wayne passed the cowl on to his daughter, Cassandra, officially retiring from vigilantism, and from being the Bat of Gotham.But Gotham will always need a Batman.And Bats will always need a Robin.(started off as a one-shot prompt on tumblr. ongoing fic.)





	Robin: Revival

“Guess I just lost a hundred to Jay,” Detective Brown moaned as she watched the newest, redheaded Robin perform a double flip from the uneven bars. “Remind me, again, just where the  _heck_  B’ found this one?”

“Remember last week? When he was going through another one of his episodes? Wanting to  _relive_  the glory days?” Babs called over her shoulder as she pulled up profiles and cases from the past week.

“ _No_. You don’t mean-”

“ _Oh yeah_ ,” Barbara began laughing and shaking her head, “If it was  _my_  choice, I’d be sending him off to a retirement home already. But you know how indulgent Cass is with him.”

They both took a glance over to Cassandra then, watching the woman as she watched the girl, quietly correcting her form and giving her mild encouragements.

“Is it… I mean, is Cass  _really_  considering taking her on? I looked into the Kelley’s like you asked. She’s still got a family ‘n everything-”

“Yeah, and so did you and I. Between the Bat and GCPD, you’d think Gotham would be safer than ever before for  _young vigilantes_  who want to help keep things clean-”

“We  _both_  know Gotham’s filthy as ever, Babs,” Steph sighed, leaning her weight familiarly against one of the Batcomputer’s processors as she stole another glance to Cass and Carrie. They appeared to have moved on to a kajukenbo lesson, with emphasis on jujutsu for this particular session.

Steph smiled as, in the blink of an eye, Cass had Carrie’s face hitting the mat. The teen popped up just was quickly, with a cocky smirk on her face, demanding, “ _Again_!” as she brought her fists in front of her defensively.

Ah, to be young and facing off against someone  _way_  above your skill set.

“Between the last of B’s rogues finally retiring, and this new  _Mutant Gang_  on the rise… It’s great that Cass and Tim have been keeping the legacy alive but-”

“Don’t tell me that Stephanie ’ _Vigilantism-Is-In-My-Blood_ ’ Brown might  _actually_  be changing her stance on the matter,” Barbara said, quirking an eyebrow at her before turning back to her work. She held out her hand in silent prompt, and Steph placed the flash drive in it. An outdated mode of information transference, but a necessary one when working on this case.

“I’m just saying, it’s been awhile since we’ve had new supervillains popping up. No one even  _remembers_  which one came first, the villains or the heroes? I don’t want to find ourselves at the start of a new cycle, is all.”

“And this has  _nothing_   _at all_  to do with your bid for Captain, I take it?”

“None whatsoever,” the detective promised, holding her hand up and crossing her heart, “ _Batgirl’s Honor_.”

“What’s that about Batgirl?” Carrie asked breathlessly as Cassandra passed her a water bottle. A small break from an endless assault, apparently. “There’s a Batgirl, too?”

“Several,” Cass corrected her, “You’re looking at them.”

Under her glasses, Carrie’s eyes widened in understanding. “Wait, you’re telling me… You, and you, and  _you_ -” she pointed at each of them accusingly in turn, the women smiling wider as she went along. “You were  _all_  Batgirls?”

“If it helps, Detective Brown was a  _Robin_  too for all of  _two seconds_ ,” Barbara teased, handing back Steph’s flash drive to her, now full of the info she needed.

“With B’s blessing, no less. Even if it was quick, it counts,” she shrugged. “Don’t look so surprised, kid. Or did you think you were the first since Jay?”

“I mean…” the girl fiddled for a moment with her belt, her slingshot clattered noisily to the ground as it came loose and she jumped for a moment. “I dunno… Boss made it sound like it’d been years… And then he brought me down here to meet-”

“Bruce doesn’t want to admit that he’s been slowly  _losing it_  over the years-” Barbara started, waving her hand dismissively before Cass chimed in.

“Or maybe he wants the rest of you to  _think he is_ ,” she said lightly, a small smile on her face. Barbara narrowed her eyes at the younger woman, before shaking her head. She began wheeling herself away from the computer, before pausing.

“You know, Carrie, there’s more to all of this  _superhero stuff_  than  _just_  the vigilante justice. You’re also going to need sharp detective skills,” she pulled out her business card, “Stop by the Clocktower some time. We’ll help you brush up on some of those things.” She called over her shoulder as she finally wheeled away into an elevator, “Good luck with Cass. She doesn’t lose.”

“You staying?” Cassandra turned to Steph, who was still leaning against the computer equipment. She motioned for Carrie to join her at the mats again.

“You kiddin’? I never miss a classic  _Cass butt-kicking_!”

“Y'all are really trying  _not_  to get my hopes up about this training stuff, huh?” Carrie asked, recognition of the distraction coming too late, as Cassandra put her into a seemingly  _inescapable_  headlock. Steph’s peals of laughter echoed in the cave, all too delighted at the Robin’s misfortune. 

She had the sneaking suspicion the girl would do just fine, given time.


End file.
